you have twelve minutes
by BigFan4242
Summary: "It's called a brojob, we'd be doing brosex. Which is like sex for bros, no emotions honestly besides of feelings of bromance." scott x stiles. brojob bets.


**an-** this is so bad ohmygod but sciles is so hot and brosex is really hot ok. stiles is so incredibly awkward in sex i can imagine.

also, each time the word 'bro' is seen take a drink. better yet, i don't want any of you in the hospital.

**warning:** power of the bromance causes bros to have sex.

* * *

"It's called a brojob, we'd be doing brosex. Which is like sex for bros, no emotions honestly besides of feelings of bromance."

But before Stiles could continue his explanation Scott already is jumping up and shaking his head at the idea with one hand into his pocket and another in his hair. Whatever it was Stiles was calling it they would be doing was always going to be sex. And sex with his best friend wasn't something Scott didn't exactly think about on a daily basis [but he _would_ be lying if he said he never considered the thought. wet dreams were such a goddamn pain sometimes].

It was weird. A few minutes ago the two of them talking about stupid things like chickens and why Derek hated using stairs and so on so forth before Stiles decided to lean in closer to Scott and talkabout virginity and Scott responding that he hadn't entirely done anything with himself since Allison and him broke up but he was really horny most of the time and just Stiles bringing this up, deciding to bring this up out of all the options.

And sure the two of them had seen each other naked, locker room and all, changing swim suits when they went swimming. It was normal. And sure they'd been in the same room watching porn, even masturbated together too. But they were on separate sides of Stiles' bed at the time. Scott on the left and Stiles on the right. Eyes carefully set on themselves instead of the person next to them. That was normal too.

But it wasn't normal for Stiles to blow Scott or visa versa. The very thought of his best friend's mouth on god forbid, his dick or one of their dicks in the other guy's ass. That was not what bros did, no matter if you put the word 'bro' in front of whatever they were doing and called it that, it wasn't at all something what bros did.

"C'mon Scotty, I'm horny and you're horny. Help each other out." Stiles told him as he turned to his stomach. Scott continued to pace around the room, "My dad's at work and your mom isn't calling you for dinner until a few hours from now. Just a brojob, it'll be our little secret."

Scott shook his head again. "No way." he mumbled before walking back towards Stiles furrowing his eyebrows together, "You're not as good as you say I'm sure dude."

"As a matter of fact McCall, virgin or not I'm pretty sure I could make you come faster than you think."

He chuckled, "Want to bet on it?" Scott asks, already seeing the smirk on Stiles' mouth as he hesitantly says the deal, "Half my next paycheck if I come in less than twelve minutes. It's yours. If I don't, you have to pay for my gas for the next month."

"Deal."

The wager is set, and Stiles was determined to win. He smiles as Scott walking towards the bed and as he sits down. He turns to his friend as the other guy adjusts himself tilting his head up to kiss the side of Scott's mouth.

"Dude. You said a brojob, not a make out session." Scott mumbles back moving backwards with wide eyes. And Stiles shrugs his shoulders and tells Scott he needed to get him hard somehow and that making out didn't mean anything in general and just part of the brojob for the next fifteen minutes, and deepens his theory until Scott moves back and presses their mouths together to shut him up, "Just do the goddamn brojob so I can get free gas money."

Smiling against their lips Stiles moves his hands to Scott's face, caressing his cheek as he bit the other boy's bottom lip, licking it there before letting his tongue glide carefully into Scott's mouth. And Scott in response followed as Stiles continued, a hand that definitely wasn't his, trailing down his body and on top of his crotch, patting it there as Scott laughed softly, "Someone works fast." he mumbled before feeling Stiles press his mouth at the crook of his neck, soft kisses turning into light biting and Scott was pretty sure he'd have some explaining to do in the next few weeks.

Stiles continued to suck against Scott's neck, fingers already working through the buttons of his jeans, the zipper, until his hand was massaging his cock through his underwear. And Scott is trying to stifle the moan in his throat, closing his eyes as he tries to steady his heartbeat (because though it wouldn't be anything new for stiles to see, this wasn't entirely the best moment to go wolf). And Stiles just smiles in response as he continues making small circles through Scott's underwear for a bit longer to tease the guy.

Which apparently works, and Scott finds himself getting harder and he wants to look at Stiles, ask him how the hell he did that so fast but the bet is still on his mind and he's not going to lose.

"You work fast." Scott mutters though and Stiles just laughs again moving away from Scott's neck and kisses every piece of Scott he could get. He starts with his face, his free hand still stroking his cheek as he kisses Scott's forehead, his cheeks, his temples, his nose, his jaw ("god your crooked chin, it's like a freaking jalapeno." "stiles." "what." "shut up.") before he moves his work downwards to Scott's Adam's apple, licking a small patch of skin on the side of his neck that makes Scott shiver. He continues to the other boy's chest, to his stomach, and ends right on top of his already slipping pants.

By then Stiles' hands are already into Scott's underwear and he's stroking him. Scott looks down at Stiles, whose hands aren't entirely as good as he put himself to be but particularly good for someone who never probably did this with anyone but himself. Stiles' lips continue to trail as he goes on his knees on top of his bed, pulls Scott's pants down to his ankles and continues to move his underwear down too.

Continuing to his kisses Stiles presses them on top of Scott's hip bones, the side of his thighs, and kisses the tip of Scott's cock. And Scott can't help but moan this time, his hand moving to Stiles' head as he pushes him gently towards him as Stiles continues to stroke his cock pulling the thing slowly into his mouth.

And it's not that great either, but Scott throws in a few moans here and there to make Stiles feel a bit better as his eyes dart to the clock on the side, 3:43. Brojob starts there, time was dwindling.

Which he was sure Stiles noticed too as Scott felt the other guy's tongue flick against the head of his cock, hand still moving up and down. "Lay down." he ordered quickly placing his free hand on Scott pushing him down gently as the guy obeyed opening his legs to give Stiles a bit more room. And Stiles took advantage of this, went in between Scott and continued to lick down to the guy's balls, sucking gently enough to get an actual moan.

"At least this time you're not faking it." Stiles smiled as Scott looked down at him remembering this is Stiles, and Stiles could see past bullshit more specifically his bullshit. And Scott rolls his eyes as Stiles returns back to the tip, lips pressed at the head of Scott's cock. He takes a few flicks with his tongue sure, sucking a bit. But within minutes he's moving his mouth and bobbing his head. Scott tries to keep his eyes on Stiles', who in return does the same as the two take side glances back to the clock (3:46) (and scott wasn't going to admit he was getting really freaking turned on, but no way was he losing half his paycheck). Stiles continues to bob his head letting go to make a loud 'pop' sound as Scott points out the time.

"3:47, you have eight minutes Stiles." he answers to the guy and Stiles is laughing this stupid laugh he has when he has something in mind and Scott's furrowing his eyebrows for the millionth time in this own situation and he opens his mouth to say something but Stiles is already lifting Scott's legs over his head.

"You trust me bro?" he asks quickly and Scott can hear how much Stiles wants this to happen and he shrugs his shoulders sheepishly to get a kick out of the guy opening his mouth to answer but hesitating to say anything before Stiles repeats himself, "Do you trust me or not?" he nods his head as Stiles goes down and he can feel Stiles' breath against him and

"Shit." Scott mutters eyes up to the ceiling, "Shit shit shit." he keeps repeating as Stiles' tongue glides up and down his hole and he's kind of laying there for a second, mind swimming at the fact his best friend is licking him in the ass which shouldn't be surprising because the guy already sucked his cock for a few good minutes but Scott's pretty surprised.

The clock reads 3:49 though and Scott is smirking.

"Hey dude, uh." he hears Stiles mumble as he tilts his head up, "I'm going to do something, and it feels really good after awhile but it might feel really uncomfortable for the first couple of seconds since I'm sure it's your first time." And before Scott can say something he feels something thrust into his hole before Stiles' tongue returns back and Scott can't help but flinch slightly, closing his eyes letting out a short whimper.

(is he actually enjoying this? scott is questioning himself, because he's debating right now what the hell he's thinking but it can't be anything because stiles even said this wasn't anything but bromantic, and brojobs and bro-licking and bro-making out didn't mean anything.)

But before he got lost in his thoughts Stiles was already back to sucking him off with his finger (now two holyfuckingshit) still going in and out of Scott and he's barely staying balanced as Scott closes his eyes and he can already feel himself slowly unwinding as he lifts his hips up to Stiles' mouth moving up and down. Scott tries to glance at the clock as he mutters, "3:52." barely able to get the numbers out of his mouth as Scott grits his teeth with Stiles' mouth on him, "Good luck Stillinski.

And Stiles keeps doing as he does, staying the same pace as he started with. He accelerates slowly though, and Scott's biting his lip trying to keep himself from coming and he's clenching his hands into fists and dear god it's freaking hard.

Then suddenly Stiles stops.

"Wait."

"What?"

"Am I doing this right?"

And Scott just looks at him wide eyed, mouth open and he's just shaking his head because the whole sexy thing just died and Scott's laughing even harder at Stiles is looking at him with wide eyes and a curious face and Scott's laughing ever harder shaking his head.

"You decide to ask that now!"

"You looked like you were in pain." Stiles shrugged sheepishly before moving his hand back to Scott's cock beginning to stroke him some more, "You're okay right?"

Scott chuckles and nods his head, tilting it slightly to see the clock, "I'm fine dude, but you have one minute." he mumbles and Stiles nods his head, putting his mouth back on Scott's cock, his finger back into his hole as he sucks him ever harder bobbing his head as Scott thrusts his hips against Stiles' mouth closing his eyes again. And he's letting go right then, a long moan escaping his lips as Scott already feels himself come slowly into the other boy's mouth as he hears Stiles let go and swallow, going on top of Scott to kiss him one more time.

"What time is it?" Stiles asks breathlessly as he lies next to the other guy and Scott tries to see the clock but just can't get up from his position. "You're so lazy I swear to god, it's 3:56."

"One minute short." Scott a answers as he begins to jerk himself off, laughing at the eye roll he can already see on Stiles' eyes. And before Stiles can name off the reasons to why he's won Scott shushes him, "You owe me free gas for the next month bro."


End file.
